Daughters
by chocomint8
Summary: What if Cameron returned after the finale with a very sick daughter? What if questions were raised about the little girl's parentage? **Originally uploaded on my old account, reuploading here and will update here**
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys. So this is kind of my wishful thinking ending for Chase and Cameron on the show. The timing may be a little off, but just go with it! This takes place about a month after Everybody dies.

I don't own anything.

…..

"Dr. Chase, I have a patient for you," Dr. Adams said walking into his office.

"Just put the file on my desk," Chase said, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Dr. Chase, the patient is here," Dr. Park said sternly, her voice urging Dr. Chase to pay attention.

Chase looked up from his paperwork. "Allison?" He asked in shell shock. His ex-wife stood in front of him. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but she looked exhausted. She had a little girl balanced on her hip and a diaper bag hanging off of her shoulder.

"There's something wrong with my daughter," She told Chase, her eyes wide. He could tell she hadn't slept in days.

His fellows both shot him looks. The baby didn't seem to show any symptoms.

"Adams, get baby…" He trailed off. There were so many questions he wanted to ask her, but he knew her and if she said something was wrong, something was wrong. The rest could wait.

"Riley," Cameron said with a small smile, kissing her sleeping daughter's head.

"Riley admitted. Park, please let Dr. Foreman know that I won't be able to do my clinic hours today." His fellows headed off; Park to the clinic, Adams to get the paperwork to admit the baby. He and Cameron were alone.

"I have her entire medical history in here somewhere," Cameron handed Chase the little girl and began to rifle through the diaper bag before pulling out a manila folder. She looked a little over a year old.

"Riley Elizabeth Cole, born January 15, 2011. Small heart murmur as an infant, disappeared on its own by the time she was four months old. Aside from a few colds, nothing major in the first year. Starting talking at nine months, walking at ten. About a month ago, at fourteen months old, she contracted chicken pox. The infection cleared within a week, but behavioral changes presented. She went from sleeping through the night, to waking up every half hour. Her generally calm nature transitioned rapidly to tantrums, mood swings. About a week ago, she began vomiting. Yesterday, she began to have trouble feeding herself. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get her cheerios into her mouth. And she can't walk," Cameron said, finally taking breath.

"She can't walk?" Chase asked, gently handing her back to Cameron.

"I mean she can, I think, but when she does she falls. Her knees begin to shake and she collapses. She's been walking for six months, it shouldn't be an issue. I know it sounds like I'm a paranoid mom, but I know my daughter and something is wrong,"

"I believe you," Chase said softly. "She seems to be okay right now," The baby hadn't stirred since Cameron had entered his office.

"Children's Benadryl is a wonderful thing," she said with a small grin.

…..

About an hour later, Riley was settled into a hospital room. Chase was sitting by the bed "observing" her. Adams and Park had gone to deal with some of their other patients. Cameron had fallen asleep on the sofa in the room. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was. He was beginning to remember how much he loved her and somehow he loved her even more that she was a mom. Cameron's daughter was beautiful. She was tiny, like her mom and the resemblance between the two was striking. White blonde curls framed her tiny face as she slept. Chase noticed that she began to fidget. Within seconds, she was awake, bright red, and screaming her head off.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm a doctor. I'm here to help you."

"Momma! Momma! Momma !" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Cameron jumped up and ran to her daughter's side, pulling her into her arms.

"Does she feel hot to you?" She asked Chase.

He felt her forehead. She felt incredibly feverish. He grabbed a thermometer and with Cameron's help put it Riley's mouth.

"102.3…" Chase said softly. He moved towards the phone and instructed a nurse to bring Riley some meds.

"She was fine an hour ago," Cameron said, stroking Riley's hair. Her screaming slowly turned to hiccups.

"Sweetheart, look at mommy," Cameron said softly.

"Robert," she said, her voice shaking, "She can't look at me."

"She's probably just looking around. Hospital rooms are pretty interesting," He pulled out his pen light.

"Sweetie, can you follow the light?" He asked gently. Riley attempted to follow, but her eyes darted crazily around the room.

Riley began to whine, but neither adult could make out the words. "She's not the most articulate baby, but I can usually understand what she's saying. Slurred speech. It's something neurological. Oh God," Cameron said, a look of panic growing in her eyes.

"I'm sure it's not. We can schedule a CT and MRI," Chase said assuring her.

She nodded softly as Riley continued to whine. Suddenly she leaned back and threw up all over Cameron. She continued to sob again.

Chase watched in awe as Cameron ignored the vomit and continued to console her daughter. Just several years ago she would've recoiled in disgust.

…..

Shortly after, Riley was slightly sedated and Chase's fellows were watching her under Foreman's keen eye.

Chase had snuck into the locker room where Cameron was showering. He had brought her some scrubs as her change of clothes was in her car and she didn't feel comfortable leaving the building. He sat on the bench in the locker room listening the warm water beat against the shower. Cameron was humming what sounded like a nursery rhyme. He wanted to ask her about Riley's father; she wasn't wearing a ring and he was nowhere to be found. As much as he wanted to ask her, he knew it wasn't what she needed right now. At least for now she trusted him, even if it was just as her daughter's doctor.

He heard the shower turn off and soon Cameron appeared in nothing but a towel. He silently handed her the scrubs and she put them on.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"Can I ask you something? Chase said softly, treading the territory very carefully.

"Riley's dad?" She assumed, pulling the scrub top over her head. "He's not in the picture. He proposed after I got pregnant, but we'd only been dating a few months. We never even ended up getting married. We broke it off when she was about six months old. We both knew it was coming." Cameron explained simply. "I guess I'm really not capable of love after all." She began to run her fingers through her matted hair.

Chase pulled his hairbrush out of his locker and handed it to Cameron, "I saw you with your daughter. You most definitely are," he replied with a grin.

Cameron opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted when Foreman popped his head in.

"Cameron, could I talk to you for a minute?" Cameron looked at Chase.

"We'll get Riley in for the CT and MRI. Don't worry, I'll watch her." Chase said. Cameron nodded and followed Foreman. She stopped in the doorway. "Her bear's in my bag. No metal or plastic. Just in case she freaks."

…..

Cameron and Foreman walked into his office.

"Did you do it?" She asked him.

"Yes. But first there's something I need to ask you?"

"What?" Cameron asked.

"Do you want your old job back? Senior attending in the ER?" Foreman asked her.

"Yes, I would love to be back. I've wanted to leave Chicago since Brad and I split. Wait, does that mean…?" She trailed off.

"Chase is Riley's biological father." Foreman confirmed, handing Cameron her daughter's bloodwork.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of the reviews!

….

Cameron left Foreman's office. Her head was spinning. When she got pregnant, she had just assumed the baby was Brad's. The likelihood that the baby was Chase's was so miniscule that she didn't even consider it until her daughter was born. When her baby girl opened her eyes, she found herself looking at eyes she had seen a million times before: Chase's gorgeous blue eyes with slight hints of green. In that moment, she knew that her daughter was Chase's daughter. She kept hoping they would change as she got older but instead they grew much brighter and familiar with each passing day. Her then-fiance was sweet and incredibly clueless, but as Riley grew, he realized that she not share his brown eyes or her mother's green. He also began to realize that Riley didn't share any of his traits. When she was six months old, he left, convinced that she had been cheating on him and Riley wasn't his. She hadn't seen him since. For a while they were on their own, she convinced herself that Chase was better off, but after House's funeral and Riley getting sick, she realized that her baby girl needed her dad.

Halfway on her way back to Riley's room, Chase came around the corner pushing Riley in a wheelchair. She was clutching her bear in one hand and a sucker in the other.

"Hey, sweetie," Cameron said quickly wiping away the tears that had begun to form.

"Riley here was so brave that I had to reward her with a lollipop," Chase said with a proud smile.

"Good job," Cameron said with a smile, looking at her daughter before falling into step with Chase.

"How is she?" She asked Chase.

"MRI and CT…"

"No SPACESHIP!" Riley yelled from the wheelchair, turning to face them.

"She was scared so I told her to pretend it was a spaceship and she was an astronaut," Chase said with a chuckle. Cameron grinned. Chase may never forgive her, but he was at least going to be an amazing father.

"The SPACESHIP results were clear. So I was thinking some more blood work and a spinal tap. At this point we think whatever it is was likely brought on by her chicken pox" Chase continued.

"Okay…" Cameron said, digesting the news. She didn't want to think about more needles, but if it would help her daughter, it was worth it. "So when do we do this?"

"Dr. Park and Dr. Adams are waiting in her room. We'll do blood work first then the spinal tap, then we wait for the results."

Cameron nodded, following Chase. Now more than ever she hoped that things would go well and she could

…

Several hours later, Chase's fellows walked into the room with Riley's test results. Riley was asleep and Cameron had her arms wrapped around her. She had begun to doze off. Chase and Foreman were sitting on the couch. The three of them had been catching up as a way to take her mind off of things.

Chase looked at them, "If it's bad news I don't wanna wake her." He said softly.

"Wake her," his fellow said, handing him the test results.

"Allison," Chase said softly. Cameron stirred and slowly sat up.

"We have Riley's test results," Cameron sat up more abruptly. "And?" She asked nervously, tightening her arms around her sleeping daughter.

"It appears that Riley has acute cerebellar ataxia likely brought on by her chickenpox. We can treat her symptoms and with the help of a little physical therapy, she should be better and walking in a few months." Chase said with a grin. This really was one of the better outcomes and Cameron's daughter would be better soon.

"Really?" Cameron asked excitedly. "Thank you!" She jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you," She whispered in his ear again.

Chase grinned before turning to his fellows again. "Adams. Get the discharge paperwork ready. Park, go see if we have any wheelchairs Riley's size. And I'll go contact the best physical therapist we have." He flashed Cameron a grin and left.

"You have to tell him," Foreman told her sternly. "I'll watch her," Her said softly, gesturing to Riley.

Cameron nodded and followed Chase to his office.

"Robert!" She called out opening the door.

Before Chase could open his mouth, she blurted: "Riley's your daughter."

Chase stood still with his mouth gaping open, searching for words.

"I had no idea until she was born. That's why Brad left, we both knew she wasn't his. I should've told you sooner, I was just scared" She said softly, looking into his eyes for a reaction.

"I… I don't even know what to say…. I can't believe you! You LEFT me after you said we'd get through it TOGETHER. I signed the divorce papers because it was what you wanted, and then you go and lie to me about something like this?" His voice began to rise, he was growing angrier and angrier.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I've wanted to tell you a million times, but now you know"

"Allison, you're going to accept whatever job Foreman offered you. You're going to move into my extra bedroom with Riley. And you are going to change her last name to Chase. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go oversee our daughter's discharge." He said before storming out. Cameron stood for a second, feeling the tears begin to well up. But then she pulled herself together, Chase finally knew, her daughter would finally have a dad. She was going to spend the rest of her life trying to make it up to him.

….

Later that night, Cameron left the guest room in Chase's apartment. She had finally gotten Riley to go to sleep.

"How is she?" Chase asked her.

"Pretty exhausted, but she's asleep," Cameron said.

"Good. Tomorrow, we can drop her at the hospital daycare before work. Dr. Hartford said he can do her physical therapy there."

"Okay, great," Cameron said, sitting down on the couch and putting her head in her hands.

Chase handed her a glass of water, "You look exhausted. You should get some sleep, big day tomorrow," he said softly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," She said taking the water and slowly standing up.

"Robert," she said, turning around. "It's Tuesday. I love you."

"I know." Chase said looking at her. "Good night, Allison."


End file.
